Coming out of the closet
by TQWEE
Summary: Kirihara seems to be having a little bit of trouble understanding the meaning of 'Coming out'. Kirihara/Yukimura, and the slightest bit of AtoJi


**The 11****th**** is 'Coming out Day', according to the site I go on. Also, a reference to SilverCyanide's **_**Every Day is a Holiday, **_**because without that I wouldn't even know about random daily holidays[I recommend you read it]. Short drabble I couldn't resist. Sorry about errors I missed in my brief check.**

The Rikkaidai regulars were in the clubrooms, changing after a hard, long practice. Just your regular end of practice...changing.

"Anyone else notice the quiet in here?" Marui decided to mention. The others, unsurprisingly, were also pondering this.

"Yea, you would think we were missing someo-"Niou stopped himself. All the regular glanced around, eyebrows raised.

"It seems that Kirihara is missing," stated Yagyuu.

"Way to state the obvious," replied Niou sarcastically, poking his tongue out.

"There is a 70% chance that he is still in this room as we speak, and if so a 98.6% chance his hiding involves a discovery about the day it is," Renji recited, because he obviously knows all and plans all his data long before he has to speak it.

"Hey, maybe he's locked himself in a toilet stall. This could be very en-"

There was a loud _CRASH_ as the janitor closet door burst open, and out tumbled a seaweed head.

"RAWR! I'm a dinosaur!" exclaimed the black haired boy. Sanada, who up until now had been relishing the absence of the boisterous Kirihara, yelled back at the boy's sudden presence in the room.

"TARUNDORU!"

"Aww, fukobuchou, your so mean! Don't you know it's Coming out Day?" Kirihara started running around the room, occasionally blurting 'Did you see me?' into the faces of the regulars. Niou grabbed Kirihara by the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"Do you even know the meaning of 'Coming out?" the Trickster questioned, his smile growing mischievous.

"'Course I do! That's why I 'came out' of the closet!" He replied matter-of-factly, like it was the stupidest question to answer.

Niou and Marui both exploded into hysterics.

Just then, there was another _CRASH _from the equipment closet, and suddenly there was a small blonde figure standing among them.

"MARUI-CHAN! It's Coming out Day!" Jirou yelled unnecessarily, loping up to said person and glomping him from behind.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here on-" Marui blushed, no longer laughing.

"I came out the closet for coming out day!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes because he too thought it was obvious. Niou started laughing again.

"I'm going to find Atobe now, bye~!" Jirou sang, then just he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Marui relaxed at that.

When Akaya's face showed complete confusion, Yukimura walked over to him. Niou's laughing quietened down to muffled giggles and all the regulars watched Yukimura begin to explain to Kirihara what 'Coming out meant'.

"Kirihara, the meaning of this day isn't just to come out of places, such as closets." Kirihara continued to look at him, blinking, "It is a day dedicated to people openly announcing their sexual preference." He continued to stare. "Which means people declare that they are homosexual, that they are gay." The hysterics started again.

Kirihara's face fell. "So you didn't like my dinosaur roar?" He asked, puppy dog eyes in full force.

"Of course I did, now go finish up getting dressed. Everyone else is done and your still in your tennis uniform." Yukimura smiled his ethereal smile, and Kirihara bounced off.

Marui and Niou calmed down enough to speak. "You actually thought that 'Coming out Day' meant to come out of a closet!" Niou mocked.

"Well, at least he 'came out of the closet'. He got something right," tried Marui at a joke, but to be honest he was still slightly shaken by Jirou. The two began laughing again as they joked on their way out.

"The likelihood of Jirou being in that closet for the duration of our own team's practice and therefore missing his own, is 100%," Renji said to Yagyuu as they left.

"We should probably start closet checks from now own," Yagyuu suggested and he and Renji left. Jackal followed quietly after them, because he really didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

"Sanada, you go, I'll wait for Akaya until he's finished," Yukimura said to the vice captain. Sanada gave a nod, before gathering his belongings and all but escaping from the memory of craziness.

Yukimura went up to Kirihara, where he was finishing the buttons on his shirt. "Kirihara, did you really not know the meaning of 'Coming out'?" he asked, reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder. Kirihara caught it just before, and turned to the taller boy. He pulled him in and placed his lips against Yukimura's briefly, before pulling away. He hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes until he was looking into Yukimura's, the captain smiling.

Kirihara finished putting on his tie, and gathered up his stuff. "See ya, buchou," he said, quickly turning and heading for the door.

"Goodbye, Akaya," answered Yukimura as Kirihara closed the door behind him, the boy hiding his massive grin. _This is the best day of the entire year,_ Kirihara thought to himself as he made his way home.

**A/N: I've been really slack on all my other stories lately. REALLY slack. Exams and school and social life and stuff...yea, a lot has got in the way. I am going to try and start writing again, but until my exams are over don't expect much[I will come back with a small bang that will be like I never left!]. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
